


ответ от...

by LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Minecraft, YouTube, ООС, кроме Люси но она тоже в этом замешана, они все геймеры ютуберы или стримеры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus
Summary: АУ, где все Ютуберы или Twitch-стримеры или как-то связаны с Ютубом.---Kat @God_Kat_WinСтрим через 15 минут! Вместе с @BobbyVernon & @Quill_KIpps; я и Бобби должны остановить Киппса до того, как он убьет Эндер-дракона.ответ от @Quill_Kipps:Не могу дождаться того момента, когда вы снова проиграете.ответ от @BobbyVernon:ГРУБО





	ответ от...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reply from...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713040) by [LilytheFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower). 



> Это что-то типа интро к Ютуб АУ сборнику. Оно написано по типу ленты в Твиттере, поэтому такой формат. 
> 
> Ютуберы, с которых я частично списывала персонажей: Локвуд - Wilbur Soot; Квилл и Кэт - Dream и GeorgeNotFound; Бобби и Нед - Sapnap; Фло - RTGame; Джордж - GeorgeNotFound (ууупс).
> 
> Идея Черепа как кота Люси взята из Фэшн-АУ от bubblesodatea "Haute Couture" (archiveofourown.org/works/21984409)!

**Lockwood** _@_ _AJLockwood_

Я стримлю на Twitch и делаю видео на Ютубе! Да, @HeyJess – моя сестра.

**QK** _@_ _Quill__ _Kipps_

Спидран-рекорд на 1.14. Не называйте меня Квиллом, если мы не друзья.

**Lucy** **Is** **Drawing** _@_ _blessthismess_

Я рисую и анимирую! Для связи – lucyjcrl@mail.cm

**Kat** _@_ _God__ _Kat__ _Win_

Стример, ютубер.

**Flo Bones** _@NotFlorence_

chaotic neutral, расписания стримов нет

**that minecraft modder** _@GeorgeC_

все Майнкрафт-моды/плагины доступны на моем Патреоне; для связи – gcubbins@mail.cm

**JLockwood** _@_ _HeyJess_

Уютные летсплеи! _@_ _AJLockwood_ – мой брат.

**Hol(** **l)** **y** _@_ _HolMunro_

К-поп кавер-дэнс и макияж!

**Bobby** **Vernon** _@_ _BobbyVernon_

стримлю по понедельникам, средам и субботам

**Ned** _@_ _Shaw__ _with__ _A_

Подписывайтесь на меня на Ютубе, иногда я смешно шучу

\---

**_1 июля_ **

**Kat** _@_ _God__ _Kat__ _Win_

Стрим через 15 минут! Вместе с _@_ _BobbyVernon_ & _@_ _Quill__ _KIpps;_ я и Бобби должны остановить Киппса до того, как он убьет Эндер-дракона.

_ответ от @_ _Quill__ _Kipps_ :

Не могу дождаться того момента, когда вы снова проиграете.

_ответ от @_ _BobbyVernon_ :

ГРУБО

**_July 2 nd_ **

**Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

Новое видео - я и _@_ _NotFlorence_ заставили игроков на её Майнкрафт-сервере прорыть дыру через весь мир! Посмотрите и не забудьте поставить лайк и подписаться.

\---

 **Flo Bones** _@NotFlorence_

эээм

новое видео

там есть _@_ _AJLockwood_

вам стоит его посмотреть

**_3 июля_ **

**_@_ ** **_God__ ** **_Kat__ ** **_Win ретвитнул(а):_ **

“ **Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

Вдохновилась последним видео _@_ _God__ _Kat__ _Win,_ так что нарисовала её с луком и стрелами! [ Прикрепленное изображение: рисунок Кэт Годвин с луком и стрелами ]”

\---

 **Hol(l)y** _@HolMunro_

Новое видео – крашусь всеми оттенками розового с лесбийского флага! Хотела снять это видео в июне, но не успела. Приятного просмотра!

**_5 июля_ **

**that** **minecraft** **modder** _@_ _GeorgeC_

работаю над кое-чем

должно быть интересно [ Прикрепленное изображение: фото монитора, на котором можно увидеть куски кода ]

_ответ от @_ _NotFlorence_ :

смотрю в твою сторону o.o

_ответ от @_ _GeorgeC_ :

я тебе напишу когда будет готово не волнуйся

**_8 июля_ **

**Hol(** **l)** **y** _@_ _HolMunro_

Новое видео! Я учу _@_ _HeyJess_ , как танцевать Oh My God от _@_ _G__ _I__ _DLE_!

_ответ от @_ _HeyJess:_

Было весело! (Но не на следующий день, у меня болят ноги)

_ответ от @_ _AJLockwood:_

Я. Восхищен и немного напуган тем, как быстро ты выучила этот танец. Отличная работа, сестренка!

\---

**Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

Он помогает. [ Прикрепленное изображение: белый кот лежит на клавиатуре ]

_ответ от @AJLockwood:_

Какой у тебя милый кот, Люси! Как его зовут?

_ответ от @GeorgeC_ :

не будь обманут

он мудак

я знаю

_ответ от @blessthismess:_

Спасибо, Локвуд! Его зовут Череп

_ответ от @blessthismess:_

(Джордж прав)

**_10 июля_ **

**Lockwood** _@_ _AJLockwood_

Новое видео – лучшие моменты с моего последнего стрима «Засмеешься – проиграешь»! Пожалуйста, посмотрите и не забывайте ставить лайки и подписываться, если хотите больше таких стримов!

_ответ от @_ _AJLockwood_ :

Обложка видео нарисована _@_ _blessthismess_ – она очень талантливая, посмотрите другие её рисунки!

_ответ от @_ _blessthismess_ :

<3

**_13 июля_ **

**Flo** **Bones** _@_ _NotFlorence_

новое видео

тестирую новый мод _@_ _GeorgeC_ (он классный)

_ответ от @_ _GeorgeC_ :

ооо это было весело кодить

**_15 июля_ **

**Ned** _@Shaw_with_A_

Стрим через 30 минут! _@_ _Quill__ _Kipps_ пытается побить свой собственный рекорд, пока я и _@_ _BobbyVernon_ говорим о новом обновлении Майнкрафта (и чае)

_ответ от @_ _Shaw__ _with__ _A_ :

Кто-то спросил, где _@_ _God__ _Kat__ _Win_ :

[ Прикрепленное изображение: скриншот сообщения

“ **Нед**

Стримим сегодня?

**Кэт**

Не очень хорошо себя чувствую, не могу прийти, прости” ]

_ответ от @_ _Quill__ _Kipps_ :

Поправляйся, _@_ _God__ _Kat__ _Win_! Без тебя не так весело.

\---

**Kat** _@God_Kat_Win_

Спсибо всем за беспокойство! Со мной ничего серьезного. _@_ _Quill__ _Kipps_ , я скоро вернусь, чтобы снова победить тебя в Майнкрафт-охоте.

**_17 июля_ **

**JLockwood** _@HeyJess_

Новое видео! Строю дом своей мечты в Майнкрафте вместе с _@HolMunro_

_ответ от @_ _HolMunro_ :

Спасибо за приглашение поиграть вместе!

\---

 **Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

Эй, _@Quill_Kipps_. Майнкрафт. Дуэль. 1v1.

_ответ от @_ _Quill__ _Kipps_ :

Нет.

_ответ от_ _@AJLockwood_ :

<\3

**_20 июля_ **

**Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

Встретилась с _@GeorgeC_ сегодня, чтобы обсудить графику к его новому проекту! (мой первый геймдизайн проект, ткчт оч нервничаю) [ Прикрепленное изображение: фотография двух чашек с кофе на деревянном столе ]

_ответ от @_ _GeorgeC_ :

хороший день хороший день (ты все сможешь)

**_23 июля_ **

**Bobby** **Vernon** _@_ _BobbyVernon_

через 15 мин – стрим вместе с _@_ _Shaw__ _with__ _A_ (и _@_ _Quill__ _Kipps,_ но он не стримит, прст играет вместе с нами)

_ответ от @_ _AJLockwood_ :

Вы не против, если я присоединюсь к вам на десять минут, пока не начнется мой стрим?

_ответ от @_ _BobbyVernon_ :

ок пчм нет (но никогда больше не пытайся рекламировать свой стрим у меня в твиттере)

**Author's Note:**

> Важные штуки для этого АУ:  
> 1) Бобби и Неду восемнадцать; остальным больше двадцати одного, буду уточнять по мере необходимости.  
> 2) Я упомянула, что Холли лесбиянка, но бОльшая часть остальных персонажей тоже ЛГБТ+, просто они не так открыты об этом. Опять же, буду уточнять в дальнейших работах по мере необходимости.  
> 3) В этой АУ не будет Локлайла; я их шипперю, но здесь они просто друзья.  
> 4) Все знают друг друга через соцсети; никто не враждует между собой - если персонажи не дружат, то они нейтрально относятся друг к другу.  
> 5) Да, Холли любит К-Поп. Да, я специально выбрала Oh My God. :)
> 
> Пишите в комментариях, нравится ли вам такая идея АУ и что вы хотели бы в ней увидеть!


End file.
